


Yuri!!! on Ice  || One Shots ||

by SilencingMySoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grand Prix Final, Hate to Love, Ice Skating, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Sports, Unrequited Love, VictUuri, Yuri, skills, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencingMySoul/pseuds/SilencingMySoul
Summary: An ongoing series of one shots from the anime: Yuri!!! on Ice.________________________________________________DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters from Yuri!!! on Ice, nor do I own you, the reader. However, I do own the stories, with the exception of the readers requests.ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.©2016 Dylan M. Ellis





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry if I take long to update, I get writers block sometimes, along with getting distracted!

\- Dylan


	2. Kitty's #1 Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request From: IzzyBee
> 
> Yuri Pilsetsky x Reader 
> 
> Scenario: Reader is a skater like Yurio (clique I know, sorry) and they've had alot of competitions together right? Well, reader has this kinda (fanish)crush on Yurio and constantly looks to him when they're performing(giving kinda flirty looks.) Yurio takes the glances/looks as challenges or(in a way) mocking him.   
> It isn't until after the final competition for the season comes along, that Reader actually tries to ask Yurio out on a date. Whatever happens after that is toats upto you!   
> Lemon is encouraged, but if you're not comfortable with that, that's fine! 
> 
> Things you can decide/have fun with:   
> What country does the reader represent?   
> Who wins the finals?   
> What type of song does reader dance too? 
> 
> (You don't have to use the senario if it's not appealing, or if you wanna tweak it that's fine)   
> Hope you have happy days and happy writings!

     I'm currently ice skating for some competition, Yuri Plisetsky, or as I like to call him, _Kitty_ , is waiting to go next. _Sighs, he's so cute when he glares like that._ We're skating against each other for this, every now and then I'll look back at Yuri and his cute little pout deeper and deeper. _Oh my heavens- someone is cranky today!_ I give him a sweet smile and glance at the ice then back at him before skating on.

     I hope to win this competition in order to impress Yuri, although I wouldn't mind losing if Yuri was the one I lost against. I finish off with the biellmann spin, pulling my free leg from behind over my head, spinning. I hope Yuri saw how flexible I am. I hear the crowd cheer and blow a kiss, then bowing. I look towards Yuri and give him flirtatious eyes and a small smile as I pass by him, as I make my way off the ice. Yuri looks thrown off for a second before he glares at me and skates to the middle of the rink. _HE'S SO CUTE OH MY FU_ \- I take a deep breath and calm down before I sit on the bench and exchange my skates for my sneakers.

     Lilia escorts me to the Kiss and Cry area where I'll discover my score. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), receives a score of 213.26- beating her personal best, yet again!" I'm shocked out of the day dream I was having of Yuri and I getting married. I beat my high score- _OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL YURI, I HOPE HE'S PROUD!_ I give the camera a big smile and use both sets of my index a d middle fingers, bringing each of them to my lips, and extending the outwardly in a dramatic way, blowing a kiss to the camera. The crowd in the background screams as they see me give my signature pose.

     As Lilia and I walk away, towards the rink to wait for Yuri, she starts talking to me as I lean on the bar to the ice rink, resting my head on my crossed arms, staring at Yuri. "You did very well today, kiddo, that last performance really made the audience crazy. You started out small and accelerated throughout the whole performance. It was marvelous. Just when I thought you could fall when doing the axel jump, you did it! You're really improving (Y/N)!" I smile and stand, bouncing on my heels a bit, "Oh my gosh, I know! I thought I was about to fall but then I took once glance at my cute little kitty~" I turn back to face the ice rink to see said boy do a triple jump, rotating the air 3 times. I throw my hands in the air and jump once I see he did it perfectly, "Go, Kitty, go! Good job, woo hoooo!" He throws a quick glare at me before finishing off his performance. _Oh my, he is so cute ugh._

Yuri's POV:

     I just finish with my interview to see (Y/N) waiting, great, I think before giving me the famous competition. "Did you hear my score? You did really good too, kitty~" I scowl at her and blush, _did she really just call me that in public, **again**_?! "I know I did well, there's no need to tell me." I turn my head away, crossing my arms and walking away, but (Y/N) follows. "I know, but I wanted to praise you for your hard work," she gives me a familiar look in her eyes. _Great, she's mocking me again_. I glare at her, walking away. She's obviously challenging me once again.

Readers POV:

     There he goes, walking away again. _HOLY MACARONI, HIS BOTTOM IS SO CUTE AND SQUISHY LOOKING_! Only two more shows left, then I'm going to ask him on a date eeeeeek! I will die if he says no, but _he can't really say know to his wife, can he_? No literally I will die of heartbreak. "You're not really his wife and why would you want to be? His skating sucks." I hear Jean Jacques, or JJ, say from behind me. _How dare he say that to my precious baby_! I turn to him and give him a death glare while poking him in the chest, "I will _cut_ you. Yuri Plisetsky is the best ice skater I have ever known. He is precious. Have you seen him? _HE'S BEAUTIFUL!_ Don't insult him, you're not even worthy enough to speak his name!" I huff and walk away, leaving JJ speechless. Damn boy deserves it, because no one talks about my husband like that!

     I don't see Yuri again for a few weeks, Yakofu and Lilia doesn't allow us to see the other as it could 'sabotage' our practice. _How could they be so cruel as to not let me see my baby_?! I think as I walk into the ice rink, where we will be competing in. When the crowd sees me, they start to cheer and scream. I guess you could say I'm quite famous, I do miss my country, Mexico. I hope I'm making them proud. Every time I go back home, they throw huge parties for me, all my family and friends cheer and tell me how proud they are that I'm representing Mexico in these worldwide competitions.

     The next competition comes around and Yuri is his same old self. Grumpy and mean. Just like a cat ohmygod. After I finish skating, he goes up.  My score improved a lot from last time, 263.01. Lilia was very proud, she kept giving me tips to do better but I ignored them in order to watch Yuri skate.

     Once he finished, everything perfect as usual. The crowd applauded him and one of his fans threw cat into the rink and _OH MY GOSH THEY LANDED ON HIS HEAD_.

     _He's... He's... So cute_! I fan girl with the other fans and his jaw drops and he has a look of distraught. He doesn't take the ears off though, he only pouts at the Kiss and Cry area as they give him his score, he out beat his personal best again. "Great job, Kitty!" I praise his as I give him a flirtatious look and smile. He glares at me and walks away, causing me to laugh, " _My husband is so cute_ ~"

     Finally the final competition comes around and of course, my outfit has to also match the theme of the songs I dance to: **Bravery**. That's why I thought this outfit was perfect. _It's simple, and cute_. Not nearly as wonderful as the one I personally bought it just for the last competition, last season, but still wonderful.

  
     "Now, give up for (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," I hear my name being called, looking around, I notice that Yuri isn't next to me. He's doing an interview about 10 feet away. Yuri sees me and I smile and wave, which causes him to glare, _Why does he have to be so precious when he's upset_? I skate out to center of the rink, positioning myself in straight position as the music is about to play. It was a song about making history and bravery. Many people have heard it, I had found a cover of the song. It was a good cover, softer than the original. I can only hope it doesn't effect my score. 

     I use my edges inside edges, leaning slightly forward to accelerate. I use my left outside edge and right inside edge to turn left and start off with a pancake spin. I tuck one leg over the other, bending my upper body over my leg.

     After untangling myself, I turn around, staking backwards then I do 5 full rotations, I lean forward again and use my inside edges in order to go faster. I jump into the air, rotating 4 times to complete a quadruple jump. I bend my left leg sharply at my knee and extend my right leg backwards in a straight line with my blade touching the ice. As I continue to glide on the ice I extend my right leg backwards, holding it above hip level with the other straight. My hands are about 6 inches from my waist. Right before releasing myself from this pose, I decide to do my signature pose, spinning and reaching back to grab my right foot and bringing it to sit on my right shoulder. I release myself from this position, doing a few more jumps and spins.

     As I skate backwards, I pass by the part of the rink that Yuri is in. He looks as me with his usual pout, his head resting on his arms as he leans against the rink. I smile at him, winking before turning around and skating away.

     I jump into the air, performing a straddle position- my legs and body forming a "v" shape as I touch my toes. I accelerate towards the middle of the rink, I bring my left leg up into a split in front of my body, then bending my body backwards with my leg still in the air. I bend backwards and touch my right skate before coming into a normal position with both my legs on the ice. I slow down in the middle of the rink I look Yuri in the eyes as he stares back and me. I extend my right leg out tightly, my left hand resting on my hip as my index and middle fingers on right hand come to my lips, blowing Yuri a kiss, though the crowd believes it was for them. The crowd goes wild as I skate off on the rink. I notice that Yuri looks furious as he blushes madly, glaring at me the whole time. _Woops! I upset the kitty_. _Omf he looks so beautiful like that though!_

     I snap back to reality and quickly go to a benches to exchange my skates for sneakers. Lilia escorts me to the Kiss and Cry area where I receive a score of... I gasp, _345.28_. My hands come to my mouth, that's my personal best by far. "Congratulations to (Y/N) (Y/L/N), on her score. Not only is this her personal best but it puts her in first place so far. There's only one performance left before we discover who wins tonight." One performance left, sigh, my husband.   
_I hope Yuri congratulates me though! WAIT, OH MY GOD I'M MISSING MY BABIES PERFORMANCE FOR THIS._ I keep calm and smile proudly, using both sets of my index and middle fingers, bringing each of them to my lips, and extending the outwardly in a dramatic way, blowing a kiss to the camera. Afterwards I wave and get up, skipping towards the rink.

     I'm just in time to see Yuri attempt a quadruple jump rotation. But he knows he has never made that jump. _Oh no.._. Yuri completes the jump perfectly, much to my relief. I jump in excitement holding up the sign I made just for tonight. It was so hard hiding this from him, hehe. I hold up the sign, cheering Yuri on. The sign said, '

I'm currently ice skating for some competition, Yuri Plisetsky, or as I like to call him, Kitty, is waiting to go next. Sighs, he's so cute when he glares like that. We're skating against each other for this, every now and then I'll look back at Yuri and his cute little pout deeper and deeper. Oh my heavens- someone is cranky today! I give him a sweet smile and glance at the ice then back at him before skating on.

     I hope to win this competition in order to impress Yuri, although I wouldn't mind losing if Yuri was the one I lost against. I finish off with the biellmann spin, pulling my free leg from behind over my head, spinning. I hope Yuri saw how flexible I am. I hear the crowd cheer and blow a kiss, then bowing. I look towards Yuri and give him flirtatious eyes and a small smile as I pass by him, as I make my way off the ice. Yuri looks thrown off for a second before he glares at me and skates to the middle of the rink. HE'S SO CUTE OH MY FU- I take a deep breath and calm down before I sit on the bench and exchange my skates for my sneakers.

     Lilia escorts me to the Kiss and Cry area where I'll discover my score. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), receives a score of 213.26- beating her personal best, yet again!" I'm shocked out of the day dream I was having of Yuri and I getting married. I beat my high score- OH MY GOD I HAVE TO TELL YURI, I HOPE HE'S PROUD! I give the camera a big smile and use both sets of my index a d middle fingers, bringing each of them to my lips, and extending the outwardly in a dramatic way, blowing a kiss to the camera. The crowd in the background screams as they see me give my signature pose.

     As Lilia and I walk away, towards the rink to wait for Yuri, she starts talking to me as I lean on the bar to the ice rink, resting my head on my crossed arms, staring at Yuri. "You did very well today, kiddo, that last performance really made the audience crazy. You started out small and accelerated throughout the whole performance. It was marvelous. Just when I thought you could fall when doing the axel jump, you did it! You're really improving (Y/N)!" I smile and stand, bouncing on my heels a bit, "Oh my gosh, I know! I thought I was about to fall but then I took once glance at my cute little kitty~" I turn back to face the ice rink to see said boy do a triple jump, rotating the air 3 times. I throw my hands in the air and jump once I see he did it perfectly, "Go, Kitty, go! Good job, woo hoooo!" He throws a quick glare at me before finishing off his performance. Oh my, he is so cute ugh.

Yuri's POV:

     I just finish with my interview to see (Y/N) waiting, great, I think before giving me the famous competition. "Did you hear my score? You did really good too, kitty~" I scowl at her and blush, did she really just call me that in public, again?! "I know I did well, there's no need to tell me." I turn my head away, crossing my arms and walking away, but (Y/N) follows. "I know, but I wanted to praise you for your hard work," she gives me a familiar look in her eyes. Great, she's mocking me again. I glare at her, walking away. She's obviously challenging me once again.

Readers POV:

     There he goes, walking away again. HOLY MACARONI, HIS BOTTOM IS SO CUTE AND SQUISHY LOOKING! Only two more shows left, then I'm going to ask him on a date eeeeeek! I will die if he says no, but he can't really say know to his wife, can he? No literally I will die of heartbreak. "You're not really his wife and why would you want to be? His skating sucks." I hear Jean Jacques, or JJ, say from behind me. How dare he say that to my precious baby! I turn to him and give him a death glare while poking him in the chest, "I will cut you. Yuri Plisetsky is the best ice skater I have ever known. He is precious. Have you seen him? HE'S BEAUTIFUL! Don't insult him, you're not even worthy enough to speak his name!" I huff and walk away, leaving JJ speechless. Damn boy deserves it, because no one talks about my husband like that!

     I don't see Yuri again for a few weeks, Yakofu and Lilia doesn't allow us to see the other as it could 'sabotage' our practice. How could they be so cruel as to not let me see my baby?! I think as I walk into the ice rink, where we will be competing in. When the crowd sees me, they start to cheer and scream. I guess you could say I'm quite famous, I do miss my country, Mexico. I hope I'm making them proud. Every time I go back home, they throw huge parties for me, all my family and friends cheer and tell me how proud they are that I'm representing Mexico in these worldwide competitions.

     The next competition comes around and Yuri is his same old self. Grumpy and mean. Just like a cat ohmygod. After I finish skating, he goes up.  My score improved a lot from last time, 263.01. Lilia was very proud, she kept giving me tips to do better but I ignored them in order to watch Yuri skate.

     Once he finished, everything perfect as usual. The crowd applauded him and one of his fans threw cat into the rink and OH MY GOSH THEY LANDED ON HIS HEAD.

￼

     He's... He's... So cute! I fan girl with the other fans and his jaw drops and he has a look of distraught. He doesn't take the ears off though, he only pouts at the Kiss and Cry area as they give him his score, he out beat his personal best again. "Great job, Kitty!" I praise his as I give him a flirtatious look and smile. He glares at me and walks away, causing me to laugh, "My husband is so cute~"

     Finally the final competition comes around and of course, my outfit has to also match the theme of the songs I dance to: Bravery. That's why I thought this outfit was perfect. It's simple, and cute. Not nearly as wonderful as the one I personally bought it just for the last competition, last season, but still wonderful.

  
     "Now, give up for (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," I hear my name being called, looking around, I notice that Yuri isn't next to me. He's doing an interview about 10 feet away. Yuri sees me and I smile and wave, which causes him to glare, Why does he have to be so precious when he's upset? I skate out to center of the rink, positioning myself in straight position as the music is about to play. It was a song about making history and bravery. Many people have heard it, I had found a cover of the song. It was a good cover, softer than the original. I can only hope it doesn't effect my score. 

￼

     I use my edges inside edges, leaning slightly forward to accelerate. I use my left outside edge and right inside edge to turn left and start off with a pancake spin. I tuck one leg over the other, bending my upper body over my leg.

     After untangling myself, I turn around, staking backwards then I do 5 full rotations, I lean forward again and use my inside edges in order to go faster. I jump into the air, rotating 4 times to complete a quadruple jump. I bend my left leg sharply at my knee and extend my right leg backwards in a straight line with my blade touching the ice. As I continue to glide on the ice I extend my right leg backwards, holding it above hip level with the other straight. My hands are about 6 inches from my waist. Right before releasing myself from this pose, I decide to do my signature pose, spinning and reaching back to grab my right foot and bringing it to sit on my right shoulder. I release myself from this position, doing a few more jumps and spins.

     As I skate backwards, I pass by the part of the rink that Yuri is in. He looks as me with his usual pout, his head resting on his arms as he leans against the rink. I smile at him, winking before turning around and skating away.

     I jump into the air, performing a straddle position- my legs and body forming a "v" shape as I touch my toes. I accelerate towards the middle of the rink, I bring my left leg up into a split in front of my body, then bending my body backwards with my leg still in the air. I bend backwards and touch my right skate before coming into a normal position with both my legs on the ice. I slow down in the middle of the rink I look Yuri in the eyes as he stares back and me. I extend my right leg out tightly, my left hand resting on my hip as my index and middle fingers on right hand come to my lips, blowing Yuri a kiss, though the crowd believes it was for them. The crowd goes wild as I skate off on the rink. I notice that Yuri looks furious as he blushes madly, glaring at me the whole time. _Woops! I upset the kitty. Omf he looks so beautiful like that though!_

     I snap back to reality and quickly go to a benches to exchange my skates for sneakers. Lilia escorts me to the Kiss and Cry area where I receive a score of... I gasp, _345.28_. My hands come to my mouth, that's my personal best by far. "Congratulations to (Y/N) (Y/L/N), on her score. Not only is this her personal best but it puts her in first place so far. There's only one performance left before we discover who wins tonight." One performance left, sigh, my husband.   
_I hope Yuri congratulates me though! WAIT, OH MY GOD I'M MISSING MY BABIES PERFORMANCE FOR THIS_. I keep calm and smile proudly, using both sets of my index and middle fingers, bringing each of them to my lips, and extending the outwardly in a dramatic way, blowing a kiss to the camera. Afterwards I wave and get up, skipping towards the rink.

     I'm just in time to see Yuri attempt a quadruple jump rotation. But he knows he has never made that jump. Oh no... Yuri completes the jump perfectly, much to my relief. I jump in excitement holding up the sign I made just for tonight. It was so hard hiding this from him, hehe. I hold up the sign, cheering Yuri on. The sign said, ' ** _Kitty's #1 Fan! I love you, Yuri Plisetsky!_** ' I grin as he finally looks over, "GO YURI, I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" I point to the sign and notice that he did read it since there was a blush forming on his face. This time, he doesn't glare at me, instead he continues to skate. At every move I see him do, I get more and more excited. By the end of his performance, I'm jumping in joy, he finishes off his performance and I hold up my sign again , "WOO HOOO, YOU DID GREAT KITTY!" The crowd cheers as he finishes and skates towards me where his exit is.

     He passes by me and surprisingly gives me a... _Smile? Or was that a smirk_? Either way it was so cute oh my gosh. His coach leads him to the Kiss and Cry area and I follow closely behind thinking of the cute small box with 3 holes on each side of it that I had Lilia hold for me. It's decorated with leopard print wrapping and a black bow tie. I hope he likes it.

     I stand there as Yuri and his coach sits down, they finally give him his score. "And with a score of 346.12, Yuri Plisetsky wins taking 1st place from (Y/N) (Y/L/N)! Congratulations." He grins, but stays slouched in the chair.

     We make our way to get our metals, He stands in first place, while I stand a bit lower in 2nd place. The 3rd place skater standing on his place. I look up at Yuri, he's smiling. "Congratulations, Kitty. I have something I'd like to discuss after this~" I smile and he glances at me and looks back at the audience. A minute later, we're dismissed and I head towards Lilia.

     I take the box from her hands and head towards Yuri and his coach with the box behind my hands. His back is facing me so I stand on my toes and hummed, "You did _purrr_ fect out there, Kitty~" I giggle at I see him jump and glare at me. "Come to gloat at taking 2nd place?" I smile and bring the box in front of me, holding it out to him.

     His eyes grow huge as he sees the box, " _How did you get a box like this_?!" He looks so happy and I laugh, "Why don't you actually open it, Kitty~" He quickly, but carefully as to not ruin the box, opens it and his eyes widen larger if possible as his jaw drops. "You got me a kitten!" I smile and nod shyly, "I knew you loved felines, so I took _this_ approach."

     He slowly nods, picking up the card what was attached to the kittens collar and mumbles, " _Approach_?" and reads the card. ' ** _Will you be the kitty to my cat? Meow or Ne-oh-w? x_** ' He blushes and looks at me before mumbling, " _Meow_."

     I stare as him for a second while blushing, " _OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO CUTE, YOU ACTUALLY MEOWED!_ To be honest, I wouldnt have taken no for an answer. _My heart can't take this level of Plisetsky cuteness_." I put my hand to my chest before looking at him again, "You're so _purrr_ fect~" He scoffs and hugs the kitten in his arms, "Enough with the cat references," he says before smiling at me and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. That's when I realized that _oh my gosh, I'm dating Yuri Plisetsky now!_

     I won't even deny the fact that I did indeed faint at him grabbing my hand, that last thing I heard before I passed out was, "(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?! I can't have you dying before we even started dating!" After I actually woke up, we had a great relationship. _He actually lets me fan girl over him without getting upset now!_

 


	3. Lost Dreams and Finding Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoticeMeGenki on Chapter 1 on AO3.org:
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky x Reader
> 
> Reader used to skate when she was little (I guess from 5-10 but that is just a suggestion) until an injury to her foot make doing so very difficult and sometimes even painful for her (She can just bairly skate normally as she can't keep her balance). She wishes she could skate again but she has come to terms with her injury and is just as happy watching the professionals do it. She has been a devoted fan of Yuri for a long time and thinks both him and his skating is beautiful (and she isn't shy about it at all XP).
> 
> Do what you want with this :)  
> Also I'd really like it if the characters where portrayed as accurate as possible, thank you!

  _I can remember pretty well what it was like to skate on those rinks, the feeling I felt as my blades would glide on the ice. It was the best feeling in the world, the ice rink was my world. Until my world was ripped away from me when I was 10 years old. I was in the rink when it happened. I did one wrong turn and my leg twisted one way while the rest of my body twisted another way. I broke my ankle, it didn't just twist a bit, my whole right foot was bent to the right. They told me I would never skate again, my injury crushed my ankle too much. I was devastated, how could this happen to me? My dreams were snatched from me before I could even accomplish them. After a few months, I finally accepted the fact that I would never skate again. Now I enjoy watching professionals skate those rinks._

_When I first saw Yuri Plisetsky, he was standing in the rink with his grandfather watching on the other side. I had finally stepped into the ice staking building for the first time since my injury 4 months prior. I knew he'd be famous one day, that confidence he had was enough to show it. His skating was always beautiful, the person himself was beautiful. His blue-green eyes reminded me of the beaches back home, everytime I looked into his eyes I felt at home and safe. His blonde hair and slim figure was a bit feminine, he wasn't like other guys and I liked that. It must've been why I've been an openly devoted fan of his since we were both 10._

Present Day:

     It's been 5 years since my injury and I'm living everyday happily. I'm currently watching Yuri Katsuki skate the rink, " _Come on and fall already, mess up or **something**_." I mumble as I see the skater attemp a triple axel jump, he misses his jump which surprises me as it wasn't hard to do. I'm happy through, but now he'll make up the points with extra spins and jumps.

     I see a yellow figure in my peripheral vision, turning to the right and noticing it's Yuri Plisetsky. I start to grin, _he'll definitely win this tonight_ , I lean over the bars of the front row and start to wave in attempt to get his attention. His other fans follow in my lead which causes me to pout a bit. When Yuri notices us, he frowns and from the looks of it, he huffs as well as he crosses his arms and turns his back to us. _It's because these girls are wearing kitty ears again_. I know I'm no better though, as I'm wearing leopard print jacket, with grey sleeves. The hood of the jacket has leopard print ears attached to it, I looked everywhere forna jacmet similar to Yuri's but this was the closest I got. Under the jacket I have a black t shirt with Yuri's face plastered on it, ' **I Love Yuri Plisetsky,'** on it as well. I'm wearing black pants and black vans, I hold up a sign jumping in excitement as I notice Yuri taking the rink, ' **YOU CAN DO IT YURI PLISETSKY, GET THE GOLD. MAKE US PROUD**.'

     I've came to every one of his performances since I first became his fan. My family is quiet wealthy, I don't have to worry about money, they allow me to go to every performance, knowing it helps me feel a part of the rink. He looks over to my section again before starting his performance.

     His skating is as beautiful as it always is, he looks as if he's struggling a bit, but with much determination. I smile a bit at that, knowing he's doing it because his grandfather was finally well enough to come and watch. _This will be his best performance yet_. His grandfather waves at my section, I wave back smiling. Although he was probably not waving at only me, I felt a bit special for a split second. As though he might have realized I'm the only fan who has came to every single one of his grandsons performances.

     In the end, Yuri takes second place, behind Yuri Katsuki who was in first place. _He's number one to me though, he'll always be number one to me_.

     He's pouting the next time I see him, as he walks out of the building with his coach and grandfather trailing behind him. "YURI, I LOVE YOU!" I yell, hoping he'll notice me. He doesn't, but I'm happy anyways. Later on, I walk to my house, where I know the members of my Yuri Plisetsky fan club wait. "(Y/N), you're here! Did you get pictures? I read he took second place, how?!" I hear from Angelina, a club member. She's dedicated, but not dedicated enough for presidency. Who's the president? Why, I am. " _I know_! Ugh I was so upset, it wasn't fair to Yuri. Katsuki so should have taken second, he fell!" I say, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation. I laugh when the orher club members start to complain about how it was an unfair competition, clearing my throat, "Okay, okay. Don't diss on Katsuki just because our Yuri didn't get first place. Besides, I have something to cheer up! I made these special club shirts for us!" One of the members, Bobbie, speaks up, "What's wrong with the ones you made us 2 weeks ago?" I smirk and hold up the shirt, "It doesn't have Yuri's recent photo on it," I sing as everyone gasps.

     The shirt is black, it has Yuri's face on it. He's wearing a raspberry and black colored outfit that clings to his figure. His hair is tied back into a pony tail, there's a braid on the right side of his head. He looks utterly beautiful. As I pass out the shirts, I smile at the thought Yuri. Once I finish, I quiet everyone down as I pull out my personal journal, "Okay fellow Plisetskians, in this journal holds the key to our future as a fan club! It's a fanfiction involving our one and only Yuri Plisetsky! All we need is for me to get permission to publish it along with discussing profit purposes-" Angelina starts to squeal upom hearing this, cutting me off in the process, " _So basically_ , (Y/N), you're going to be meeting Yuri?!" I smirk at everyones faces, they look so excited but jealous. "No, I'm not intending to meet him, he won't be there. I'm meeting his grandfather, Nikolai, and his coach though."

     After a few days, the day to discuss the book promotion comes up. I walk into the building that started my devotion to Yuri, 5 years ago. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), over here!" I hear a man call me, Yuri's coach, I turn and walk over to him near the rink. "Mr. Plisetsky, hello." I saw softly, acknowledging that he is here as well, standing next to Yakov. He smiles, patting me on the back, "It's been a while, (Y/N). I notice that you've been a devoted fan just as you said you would be a few years back." I smile at the memory.

      _As I stood in that building, for the first time since my accident, I see Yuri Plisetsky. He was 10 at the time, small and slim. He was standing in the rink with his grandfather watching on the other side. I walked up to his grandfather, who must've felt my presence as he turned and looked down at me, "Hello." I smile up at him and look at the boy skating on the ice, "How beautiful," I say with admiration. His grandfather hums, "His skating is very beautiful." I sigh a bit, leaning on the rink bars, "He's beautiful as well," I look at his grandfather again._

_He looks at me and gives me the smallest smile, "His name's Yuri Plisetsky. He'll be famous one day." I giggle a bit as I see Yuri do a jump, "He will, and I'll be his number one fan. Always." I'm determined to have that happen. He's beautiful, as was his skating. I hear his grandfather chuckle, "That'll take much devotion," I hear him say as I watch Yuri come towards us, having finished his practice. He looks at me, then his grandfather, he seems a bit shy. "This is your number one fan Yuri, said so herself," said boy blushes a bit and hides behind his grandfather after taking off his skates. I smile at him and let out a small laugh, "If I can, I'll be at every one of your performances." After that day, I've kept up my promise, though I don't believe he remembers me._

     I sigh, "Yeah, it's been great," I notice that Mr. Plisetsky is strengthening up his posture while staring at the rink and turn towards the rink as well, only to see Yuri Plisetsky coming towards us, I gasp. "He wanted to be a part of this discussion as soon as he heard it was you we would talk to," Mr. Plisetsky says as Yuri reaches us and takes off his skates to exchange them with shoes. He ignores me and smiles at his grandfather, "Did you see my practice, grandpa? I tried to perfect my triple jumps this time!" Mr. Plisetsky smiles and hugs Yuri, "I did, you're getting better with each practice." Yuri seems to perk up a bit more at that.

     I smile at how Yuri's personality seems to change towards his grandfather. Yakov finally speaks up, "Okay, lets go to the table I set up earlier and discuss this." I nod and we all walk to the table and sit down. Yuri and his grandfather sits on one side while his coach sits to the side and I sit on the other side, across from Yuri. "So I thought that we could go a 30-70% way? Seeing as you're using Yuri's name and person in general, but you also did most of the work so you should get most of the profit." I smile at him and think for a moment, "But you also have to remember that the official book publisher and the copies and such will take out some profit, that's maybe 40% I'd say. We should go equally, 30-30%."

     Yakov looks at me strangely, "You realize you lose profit by "going equally," right?" I giggle and look at Yuri, "Yeah, but it's going towards Yuri Plisetsky either way, honestly. As his number one fan, I'm using this money to go towards my fan club." Yuri glares at the table with his arms crossed, his grandfather nodding his head at our plans. Yakov clears his throat, "Okay, well I can get it to the book publisher by Tuesday then we can go over our plans again then." I agree and we each get up to part ways, Yuri's coach exits the building, leaving Yuri, his grandfather and I alone. I smile, pushing in my chair, "Well, it was gteat meeting you both again, I can't wait until your next competition." Yuri looks at me and glares, he's always acts so hard, Yuri has only ever had a soft spot for Mr. Plisetsky. I wave bye to them then leave, walking to a small diner to get some food. Later that night I finally return home, Yuri's competition is tomorrow afternoon. That thought in mind, I drift to sleep.

     When I wake up the nexy morning I feel sick to my stomach. I end up on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet 3 more times with in the hour. My mama comes in to give me breakfast only to find my emptying my guts out in the bathroom, I'm not hungry anyways. An hour later the family doctor concluded that I had food poisoning and would have to rest in bed for the rest of the day.

     As my mama puts me to bed I keep rejecting, "No, mama, _please_.. I can't stay in bed, Yuri Plisetsky is gonna perform in a competition in 2 hours!" My argument is weak as am I, I'm so tired. My mama looks at me sadly, "I know, Lastochka, but you'll have to miss it this time. I'm sorry, you're too sick right now." I sigh in defeat, sad that I'll miss Yuri's concert for the first time in 5 years, but I fall alseep anyways.

Yuri's POV:

     I walk to the rink, my grandpa next to me and Yakov behind us. I glance over to the familiar group of girls, my fans. I notice one in particular isn't present, (Y/N), and ask my grandpa. "I heard that she was sick, Yakov needed to ask her something and called her house when she didn't answer, her mother said she's bed ridden." I glare at the ground upon hearing this. _How could she not show up_. I hear my fans screaming my name, but ignore them since they decided to wear those stupid cat ears again. "Yuri Plisetsky is to come into the rink to perform his theme of Love: Agape." I look back at the section with the missing girl before glaring and skating to the center.

     I can only think about how (Y/N) lied to me, to my _grandpa_. She said she would come to every performance and lied. I don't know why this upsets me so much but it does. Throughout my performance I only think of how (Y/N) didn't show up and why. I start to have this weird feeling in my chest, my chest feels tight and my throat closes up a bit. I finish off my performance thinking about my annoying fan who has fallen sick.

Readers POV:

     I'm laying in my bed, I just woke up but I still feel so tired. My eyes are heavy, my abdomen hurts and I have no appetite at the moment but I know I need to eat. My mama brings me a bowl of chicken broth, and a hot towel. I still feel sick and I'm sad I missed Yuri's performance today, but nothing can be done now.

     As I eat the broth, I hear a knock on my door, I look up and smile. He's glaring at me again, but it's totally fine. _That's his personality for you_. I think I can even see a hint of concern in his eyes, which makes my stomach to flutter. I smile at him because he came to check on me. "I heard you were sick, and well- here." He hands me a box of antibiotics and a ' **Get Well** ' card. There's a hint of a smile, but his glare hides it. "You weren't at my performance." I know this is a start to a new relationship between us, and I'm happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> ~Dylan x


	4. His Prince to My King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honeynutyurios on AO3.org:
> 
> Jean-Jacques x Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> I don't know, you decide .-.  
> ____________________________________________  
> Here you go! By the way, Yurio and JJ are the same age and there's subtle Victuuri in here. Enjoy x

  
     As I stand in line of the small cafe I saw earlier, I think about the partner project I was assigned an hour ago. _Does he really expect me to be **his** partner? He must be insane!_ I grumble to myself and step forward to order.

Flashback:

     _I just sat down in my drama class, **I hate this class**. Mr. Nikiforov, or as we call him, Mr. N, was sitting on the edge of the stage. He was happily rambling away about some project he wanted us to do, he had been excited about this for weeks. "It'll have to do with getting to know each other and making new relationships. Basically, each of you will get a set of questions to ask the other- but every set of questions is different for each student! And you can't just sit at home or in a library to do it, you have to go out and take pictures, have fun with it! You'll ask 1 or 2 questions each time, I expect you to either email me the pictures or have them developed and give them to me once you're done with your project. You have until March 10th, and guys? Have fun with it." I watched as everyone started scrambling to get a partner or to get to their friends before they partner up with someone else. **Great, I'll end up alone or with someone who picked me as a last resort**._

_I hear commotion at the front of the room, glaring and crossing my arms once I see what the cause was. **Jean-Jacques**. He's standing at the front of the room like he's the king with people surrounding him. Everyone loves him, he's really popular and loves to flirt and tease people. I slump back in my chair and grumble, as I'm now pissed off._

_**Arrogant fucking son of a bitch, he thinks he's the fucking king of this school- prancing around like he owns the place. Everyone always declares their fucking love for him then he turns them away without much thought. Now he's standing up there while everyone** eagerly **fucking waits for him to pick them. They already know what he'll say. The same fucking thing, that conceited di** \- I'm cut off by Jean-Jacques' voice cutting through everyones obnoxious talking. "Now, now, you already know that I would **never** pick someone else over my pretty little love." He winks at everyone after that. I glare at him again, **that stuck up piece of shit**. He always says that, yet I don't even know who his "little love" is, he seems protective over them even though he says that he hasn't even asked them "to be his yet." "I've actually already decided that I'm going to ask **my love** to be partners with me today." Everyone seems to be excited and happy about that, as they start to scream and drowned him in questions. "OMG FINALLY?!", "Really! Oh my gosh, they're so lucky!", "Hashtag 'Pleroy' is about to become canon!" I mentally cringe at that last comment, **who the fuck uses hashtags in real life conversations**? Apparently everyone already knew who Jean-Jacques' love was, everyone except me. They were told to keep quiet about them from Jean-Jacques himself, he wants to personally tell them. **I guess he told them to not tell me either.** They always shut up or get quiet when they see me. It pisses me off, **do people hate me that much**?_

_I continue to grumble to myself as I stare at the paper Mr. N handed out to us, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I glance up, blushing and glare at him, "What do you want, shithead," Jean-Jacques only smiles at me and points to the paper in his hand, "I wanted to know if you'd be my partner?" I hear people squeal quietly in the background and glare up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Thought you were asking your "little love"," I say using my hands to make quotations in the air, I smirk and sit back, "Or did she reject you? Now you're asking me when you have plenty of people lined up waiting." He smiles and stares at me, "Actually, you **are** my love." I stare at him in surprise, **he loves me?! He wants to be with me**? I feel my heartbeat pick up and I can feel a blush start to appear on my cheeks. I stop and glare at him. **What an asshole, he actually thinks that I'd believe him?! That shithead!** "You actually expect me to believe that crap? You're trying to play that same old game! The game where you gain the affections of your newest target who your friends believe you can't gain love from. I get you're a conceited piece of shit, but don't bring me into that crap." I grab my things and head out of the theatre, without looking back, the bell ringing right on time._

Flackback Over:

     After grabbing my latte and sitting in a booth at the corner of the cafe in the, next to a window, I take out the paper Mr. N gave us. I glare at it, _I'll have no choice to be his partner at this rate. Everyone loves him. They'll make sure I have no choice but to partner up with him_. I groan and put my head down on the table with force. Upon feeling their presence, I hear a voice interrupt my thoughts. "You'll cause brain damage if you keep slamming your head down on places."

     I turn my head to look at the person, it's a man. He's tall, around Jean-Jacques' height, maybe taller. He has blue eyes and grayish-white hair. The smile on his face shows wonder and kindness. It only makes me more pissed off. "I doubt I'll get brain damage from doing that once." The man chuckles and sighs, "Maybe not, but you still shouldn't do that. What's wrong?" I don't know why, but this stranger makes me feel comfortable, like I can tell him anything. "My teacher assigned my class a project. A _partnered_ project, and this one shithead decides to ask me to be his partner. Fucking lying piece of shit told me he loved me. He's a fucking player, actually thought I'd be as dimwitted as those girls he's hurt in the past." I finish my rant, taking a sip of my latte, glaring at the people who pass the cafe through the glass.

     The man is quiet for a moment, "Maybe he does care about you, you can't base someone off of their past. It's not right, you should give him a chance. A chance to prove himself to you. I have to go, I'm going to meet my husband for a coffee date. What's your name?" I look up at the man and stand. _What the hell, this guy is like 6 feet tall_! "My name's Yurio. Yurio Plisetsky." The man shakes the hand I held out to him and smiles, "Viktor Nikiforov, it was a pleasure meeting you, Yurio." He walks out of the cafe, leaving me to my thoughts.

     I think for a few more minutes before I come to my final decision. I groan and knock my head on my latte. "I better not regret giving that shithead a chance." I grab my bag and latte before heading out of the cafe.

~

      I walk up to the building that I know Jean-Jacques comes to after school every afternoon. As I go inside I notice that only a few people are in here, aside from the employees. _It's a weekday, of course no one would be here._ I walk to the rink and stand behind the bars as I glare at man on the ice.

     "Aggravating dickface." I mumble, then I decide on how to get his attention, "Hey shithead!" He stops skating and turns in my direction, smiling. Jean-Jacques skates towards me and comes to a stop on the other side of the bars, "Hi, Yuri," he says in a quiet shy voice. It pisses me off that he's acting like this, that he's being quiet and looks nervous. _What a loser_. I glare at him and blush, "Call me Yurio and I want to be your partner, Jean-Jacques." I see Jean-Jacques' eyes light up and he sets his hands on top of mine. He smirks and bends to my eye level, "I knew you'd turn around, I am the king of ice and all anyways. So watch me," With that he turns and skates to the center of the rink, he stops and looks back at me, "Oh, and call me JJ," he winks and begins to skate. I yell at him to remember to call me Yurio, because _that asshole isn't the only one with a nickname._

     I stand there glaring at the man who pisses me off, snobby fucking asshole. He thinks he almighty and shit. "He pisses me off," I grunt as I stare at him on the ice, he looks like he's having fun though. "He really adores you, y'know. JJ, I mean." I hear from my left, I turn and stare at the girl. She's taller than me, she has long black hair and tan skin. Her purple eyes pop out, "My name is Sala Crispino, by the way." She holds her hand out for me but I ignore it and turn back to the rink, "Yurio."

     I continue to glare at JJ as Sala starts to talk once again, "He comes here every day talking about you, Yurio. ' _Yuri Plisetsky made the cutest little glare_ ,' ' _Oh, you should have seen him Sala, his ballet recital was just beautiful._ ',  ' _Sala, Yuri looked at me today, I nearly melted_ '. JJ really loves you." As she finishes, I'm blushing, I cross my arms over my chest and glare at JJ more. "He has a funny way of showing it. Damn shithead always throws these arrogant remarks towards me and teases me." Sala giggles, leaning with her back on the rink bars, "It's because he likes you that he teases you. I don't think his comments are meant to be rude towards you, he was probably trying to impress you." I look at JJ again, as he looks my way and smiles before doing some jumps.

     _Could Jean-Jacques Leroy really like me? All of his arrogant remarks were only to impress me? How do I feel about this?_ I remember back to the first day I saw JJ. He was new to the school, a tall handsome transfer student always spiked up everyone interest. Girls and guys both crowded him, asking all sorts of questions, girls grabbing each of his biseps. _It pissed me_. He looked over everyones head, and looked at me. I had my hood over my head, leaning against a wall, looking at my phone. I had looked up when I heard all the ruckus, my eyes met JJ's. When I saw the crowd around him and the girls on each side of him, I got upset and frowned. He smiled at me and waved, but I only glared and blushed as I walked away. _I fell for his stupid ass face that day. What a fucking cliche as shit thing to happen._

     JJ finally finishes skating, he comes over and goes to the benches, changing his skates for regular shoes immediately. I walk over to him, flustered as he looks up and smiles at me which causes me to say, "Are we going to start project or what, dickface." JJ laughs and grabs my hand, "I wanted to ask you a question first, do you like me? I understand why you would but I still wanted to ask." I glare at him for his snobby ass remark, but I answer anyways without thinking, "I do like you JJ, I love you." It takes a minute for JJ and I to realize what I said. I blush furiously, but go with it and JJ starts to smile.

     His smile looks as if it could split into two, JJ grabs each of my wrists and pulls me towards him. My eyes widen and I blush harder, if possible. My heartbeat accelerates and my palms start to get clammy. _JJ kissed me. **JJ kissed me**. JJ_ is kissing _me_. I close my eyes and kiss him back, as I feel him let go of my hands only to grab me by my waist and pulled me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. _I'm kissing JJ. **I'm kissing JJ**_ **.** _I'm_ kissing _JJ_.

     As I slowly pull back, I open my eyes and look into JJ's and blush. _He's so much bigger and buffer than me_ , I've always known I was small and petite. It always pissed me off because every guy my age was taller and bigger. This is JJ though, this is the guy I've loved and hated for so long. I glare at him because I feel his arms tighten around him as he says, "I love how small you are compared to me, Yurio." I blush more, because JJ likes my petite figure, something I've always hated. It pisses me off that he has this effect on me. _Fucking asshole looks so smug that he is causing my blush_. I bury my head into JJ's neck, "shithead." I feel his chest rumble, he's laughing, JJ tightens his grip around my waist and kisses my neck which causes me to shiver.

     He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder, "I love you, Yurio." I smile into his neck a bit and mumble, "I love you too, asshole," before looking up into his dark blue eyes. He's smiling softly at me, I glare at him because... _Because I love him_. I sigh and bury my head in his neck again, "We should start the paper." I feel him nodding and then I take the paper out of my bag and read the first question to him, "When you look at your partner, what do you label them?" I see JJ smile at me, he kisses me before pulling back. "My boyfriend. My love. My _Prince_." I blush and glare at him, "Quit doing this to me, fucking loser." He laughs and pulls me closer to his chest, he takes out his paper and reads the first question, "What are your first thoughts on your partner?" I snort and look at JJ for a minute, "That he's my King, and that I'm happy he's mine." I blush upon realizing how weak I must sound. _I'm making myself look like a weak little shit_. I don't care though, because this is JJ. This is my boyfriend, JJ. I take out my phone and turn on the camera, "Let's take a picture- for the assignment." JJ smiles at me, "Send me a copy," I nod before taking the picture as he turns my head and kisses me. I pull back and blush, "JJ, this is going to our teacher!" He tells me he doesn't care and, well, I don't care either.

~

     The day after our assignment is due, JJ and I walk into the theatre hand in hand. Everyone stares and the girls start to squeal. They go crazy over us: " _Pleroy is CANON!", "I CAN'T EVEN- YURI IS SO SMALL COMPARED TO JJ, OH MY FUCK-!", "Aw Size difference!!", "INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING-", "What are you talking about? They're already married_." I glare at everyone and tell them to fuck off, then JJ puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, "Lets go sit down." Mr. N hops on stage and sits down on the edge.

     "Okay guys, so since you all have long since turned in your projects, I decided, ' _What the heck! Lets turn these into videos_!' And so- today is a lazy day. My husband helped me turn these pictures and answers into videos. First up, Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky-" Mr. N is cut off by JJ, "You mean, Yuri Leroy, right?" This causes me to punch his arm and bury my face into his chest as I blush. "Fucking idiot." He kisses me forehead and pulls me closer, "You love it." I don't deny it and instead decide to ignore him as we watch the video of us, along our questions and answers.

~

     Everyone was excited about our video, some girls cried and said how beautiful it was. _Dumbasses, always getting emotional over the smallest shit_. I feel a hand grab my shoulder as JJ and I walk out at the end of class. I turn and look up to see Viktor standing next to Mr. N, "Oh, hey." He smiles and looks at JJ then back at me, "I see you gave him a chance after all." I feel myself blush a bit and glare, "I had to, this asshole made it hard to resist." JJ and Viktor laugh.

     Mr. N wraps his arms around Viktor, who slings and arm around Mr. N's shoulder. "Are you trying to scare my students?" Vitkor kisses his husbands cheek and chuckles, "Of course not, Yuuri, I was just talking to them." JJ and I say our goodbyes before leaving. _Okay, maybe he's not an arrogant fucking SOB. Maybe he's just trying to impress me sometimes_.

 


	5. Potty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request From: hyliaa on AO3.org
> 
> ...I've got a request!
> 
> I'd just thought of this now, and I don't want to write it myself because I feel like I'll butcher his beautiful character real hard.
> 
> Anywho, my request:
> 
> Reader/Yuri Plisetsky
> 
> Reader's been friends with Yuri ever since they were younger, and has always admired watching him as he skated. She was never really one to try and skate, but one day she pesters Yuri to teach her how to ice skate like in general? She messes up a lot and then I dunno where it goes from then on.
> 
> Yeah, I'm weird. xD

_"Yuri, what are you doing?"  I'm sitting on a bench in the snow as I look at the young boy skating on the fozen lake in our small town._

_His eyes are closed as he skates, and glides on the ice, "I'm ice skating." I look at him in wonder, it sounds so fascinating._

_I drink some of the hot chocolate my mama made me, "Ice skating? Well, you're really good!" He glances over at me as he skates. "Thanks, I want to win the Grand Prix Finals someday."_

_I smile shyly at him, though he's not looking at me anymore, and hug the warm drink closer to me, "Can I cheer you on?"_

_Yuri stops skating for a moment to look at me, "You better, (Y/N)..." I giggle a bit as I see him continue to skate. For such a small eight year old, he has so much dedication. I sigh happily before taking another sip of me drink, "Okay, Yuri."_

+·+·+·+·+·

      I'm standing next to the rink as Yuri skates, _he's such a good skater._ Over the last seven years, Yuri's skating has improved a lot, he has learned different jumps and spins. We're currently in Japan awaiting an upcoming competition to qualify him in the Grand Prix Finals. _He's become almost perfect, in my opinion_. I watch as he does a few jumps.

     I will be honest, I have never skated before in my life. I never really tried to skate, but after watching Yuri all these years, I want to learn. No, I don't want to be amazing and go into the Ladies competitions and such. I just want to know how to skate on ice, the basics, which is why I was currently begging Yuri to teach me.

     "Yuri, pleeeeeaaaassseee! I really want to know." He groans as he glides, " _Fuck no_ , (Y/N), you and I both know you won't ever use it. Like hell am I going to go through the effort of teaching you for _nothing_." I give him an exaggerated sigh, and grab the skates I bought before coming here, how could he be so mean?! I smirk, then put on my skates, " _Fine_ , then I'll just teach _myself_ , Yuri," before stepping onto the ice.

     I squeal as my foot slips and grab on to rink bars, " _Hahaha_ , see, I'm learning so quickly!" I turn and see Yuri ignoring me as he skates, before I pout. I give up and move to exit the rink, but I guess the ice has other ideas. I try to take a step towards the exit, but my skates slip and I fall onto the ice. I look up to reach for the rink bars only to realize I slid a few feet away. I try to get up but slip again, thankfully close to the rink bars. As I stand, my left foot slips and I start to fall backwards. Something caught me, _Yuri_.

     He looks at me, an unamused expression on his face, "What the hell, you're going to end up in the fucking hospital on your own. Lets go over the basics." I light up at that demand, before I throw my arms around his neck, "You're the best, Yuri." He scowls at me and pushes my arms away, "I'm only doing this so you won't continue to look like a fucking idiot." I smile at him and bop his nose as I giggle and say, "Someone has a potty mouth."

     He smacks my hand away and leads me to the exit, "You need to learn how to walk in skates before you get on the ice,"  Yuri takes me to a matted area in outside of the rink and has me put on my skates guards. I step into the mat and fall, "Ugh, something tripped me." He rolls his eyes and glares at me, "You tripped over air, retard." I smile at him, "I'll get better."

     After nearly a week of teaching me, I'm finally allowed on the ice, I learned to balance myself more, and Yuri gave me a few tips as well. All of our hard work goes out the window once I step on the ice. The whole reason he's been getting irritated so much, I fall. I keep falling or slipping, but he put that aside and said I'd learn. As I fall, I sit there on the ice and groan. "You'll get better," I hear him say and then I groan again. _I'll never get better_. All I have done is slip, fall, and make a constant fool of myself in front of Yuri. I start to pout as I feel my nose tingle a bit, I quickly look down at the ice as I start to cry. _Dummy_.

     I see him bend down and try to move my hair out of my face, but I look away before he can, "I give up, Yuri. I don't want to look like an idiot anymore." Yuri grabs my chin and makes me face him, "Stop crying, you look ugly as shit when you do. You'll get better at skating, I fell a bit when I started learning." I wipe my tears away and get up, he places his hands on my hips to help me balance and continues to teach me for a bit before someone comes into the empty rink. " _(Y/N)? Yuri?_ " Yuri quickly lets go of me, causing me to fall. "Hmpf, Ow..."

     We look at the person and I smile as Yuri glares. "Hi, Piggy." Yuuri blushes at the nickname I gave him because of his love for his favorite dish, "Hello, (Y/N). Hi, Yuri. What are you both doing-," Yuri rudely cuts him off, "I'm teaching her how to skate. Now get the fuck out of here." I give Yuri a warning look before smiling at Yuuri, "We were just finishing for today, Yuri wants to practice now." Yuuri sighs and smiles at me, blushing a bit, "O-okay, good. Then (Y/N), do you, uh, w-would want to go with me to this diner down the road? It has the best hot chocolate, white c-chocolate." I smile excitedly at him, _I love hot chocolate_! "Really? I love that kind-" Yuri cuts me off as he glares at Yuuri, " _But_ she can't go because she's learning how to skate right now."

     I frown at Yuri and give him an unpleased look, "Yeah but you want to practice for that-" once again, Yuri cuts me off, "Yeah well, I think we should work on your balancing more." I glare at Yuri, "Quit being so rude! I'm going to get hot chocolate with Yuuri and you're going to practice skating," I turn towards Yuuri but a hand grabs my wrists and turns me around. Yuri glares at me as he squeezes my wrists, "You can't go out with that fucking _pig_." I scoff at him, "You're not my dad, Yuri, let me go." I try to pull my arm away but his grip tightens and he starts yelling, " _You can't go out with that fat ass pig! Now get back on the fucking ice so I can teach you this, dumbass_!" I growl at Yuri and pull one of my wrists away before slapping him, "My name's (Y/N), and I'm not your daughter! You don't control me." Yuri glares at me, "You're not my daughter, but you _are_ my girlfriend and I don't want you going out with that fucking pig." I gasp and Yuuri turns and runs out. Yuri and I never talked about our feelings, but then again it's _Yuri_ and  _I._ It just sort of happens."W-when- what-U-um."

     Yuri sighs and glares at me as he blushes, "Idiot, (Y/N), I like you, okay?..." He snaps at me, but I don't care, I come out of my state of shock and smile brightly at him, "I'm _your_ idiot, though. I'm your girlfriend after all." I giggle as he blushes more and wraps an arm around my waist, "Shut up." I hug him and laugh,  "And you're _my_ boyfriend. Now I can watch you skate as your girlfriend!" Yuri blushes harder and smiles a bit, " _dumbass_."  I smile up at him, he has always had fowl language, he's so comfortable around me that he knows I won't get upset at it. It doesn't offend me because I know he doesn't really mean it all the time. "Potty mouth," I mumble before kissing him and running to the ice rink entrance, "Come on, potty mouth, teach me to skate."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm taking exams at school at the moment, so my head is getting a bit jumbled. I hope you liked it!


	6. Soulmates

(A/N: His moms name has yet to be confirmed, so I made one up for now. It's Yuliya (YOO·lee·yah). Also I made some stuff up to go with the plot)

Yuri Plisetsky x Viktor Nikiforov

     

"Mama, what's a soulmate?" The blonde child asked the young woman who held his hand as they walked through the streets of Russia. He overheard some adults discussing the topic and got curious. The young woman smiled at her son, leading him towards a small park, then sat with him on a bench. "A soulmate is someone who is destined to be with you, someone who will be yours forever. You both are meant to be together." The boy looked at his mama with a wondering look, "Were you and Papa soulmates?" He asked with a small sparkle in his eyes.

     The womans smile grew, a look of love came into her eyes, "Yes, Papa and I were soulmates until his very end." The woman grew sad, a sad smile formed on her face, though she hugged her child to her side anyways. "What was Papa like?" She looked at her innocent son, far too young to understand her feelings. She stood, grabbing the boys hand as they started walking through the streets again. She sighed, "Papa was very kind. He was grumpy at times, but when we were alone, he was the sweetest man. Such a gentleman, he loved his family very much. He would always offer a smile when needed. He looked like your grandpa, tall and buff, a serious look in his eyes, I loved him very much. And he loved us very much, my little Yurochka." She finished, squeezing her sons small hand a bit.

    The boys mama pulled him through an alley, a small shortcut to get back to their home where the boys grandpa waited for them. He looked up at her and took in her appearance, something in him told him to. She was young and had blonde hair like him, her eyes were green, though she was shorter for an adult female, she was skinny and just beautiful. Yurochka heard his mama say his father had blue eyes and red hair, once, like his grandma, but it was a vague memory. His mama was pale like him, when she smiled, it was beautiful, her laugh was contagious, she was the perfect woman and little Yura was lucky enough to have her as his mama. 

     He turned his head to the right, looking passed his mama when he heard a noise. He saw a dark shadow and tugged on her arm then looked up at her, she seemed to have noticed as they started walking quicker. He heard her whisper to him as they walked, "Yuri, I need you to run when I say to run. You run straight to the police and tell them where I am... Don't forget that I love you, my little tiger." The shadow started coming closer, but it multiplied into three figures. "Grab her." She ran, tugging her son along, "Yuri, get ready, you're fast so run quickly!" She pulled him forward and pushed him as the men grabbed her and she gasped. As Yuri ran, he looked back and saw him mama smiling at him. When he was out of the alley, he ran for a police, he knew he didn't have much time. Much time for what? He didn't know, but he knew he had to act quick. He pulled the officer towards the alley, but the men were gone. They had taken his mama. 

     After that dreadful day, the police took statements from little Yuri, then had him give the three mens descriptions, and that lead to a missing persons case. He was too young to realize he might not see him mama again, but he still had hope he would. Over the years he started to forget, his grandpa told him stories of his Mama and Papa. Told him of his Papas love for ice skating and how he was grumpy but sweet towards his loved ones. He heard how his Mama was the most beautiful woman he had known, how she always smiled and laughed. That she was the sweetest person and always gave to others. The perfect soulmates. As he grew older, he asked how his Papa died, the story not so happy, as he was shot in a street shooting. Mere bad luck some would say. 

-Yuri's POV-

    When I turned 7, I won my first ice skating competition, nothing too big, but it was the start of my career. Through the next four years, I won many more competitions as I built my way up towards the top. From the ages 11-14 I won the Junior World Championships, three years straight winning gold during the Junior Grand Prix Final. I grew older and forgot about soulmates and love. I forgot of the writing which was on my collar bone. "I love Yuri." I felt that those words would mean nothing and ignored love in general. My grandpa said that some soulmates first words aren't directed at you, but about you. It didn't put my mind at ease though. Grandpa said I resembled my mama quite a bit, "a mere image of her," my grandpa would say. I was proud to look so much like her, but I would not admit it to anyone else.

     During my senior debut, I saw Viktor Nikiforov who had quit for a season in order to coach some Japanese boy, Katsuki Yuuri. Some pig, I would say. I was quite happy though, now I could be the new Russian Ice King, since the old one left. I never talked to Viktor though, it seemed like Viktor was too caught up in Yuuri. 

+++

    As I finish my routine on the ice, everyone cheers, Huh? Oh, I zoned out halfway through. I skate off the ice, towards the Kiss and Cry with my coach, Yakov, and ballet teacher, Lilia. I score 118.56, I'm in first place. 

     After I go back to my hotel room, I think about Viktor and Japanese Yuuri. How they're practically made for each other, I heard they got matching rings. Matching engagement rings. It feels as if someone punched me in the gut and stabbed me in the chest, though I push my feelings aside and climb into bed.

+++

     The last competition starts, the Grand Prix Final. Katsuki Yuuri goes before me, he's flawless for the first time throughout all the competitions. When I look over at Viktor who stares at Yuuri, I feel my heart twist a bit. Viktor looks so in love with Yuuri. "Yuri Plisetsky is performing his skate with his theme: Love: Agape," the announcer states through the speakers. It was my cue to go on the ice, which I did so. Throughout my performance, I thought of Viktor, I didn't know why but that was the only person who came to my mind. After a few minutes, I realize the crowd was cheering and I just finished my performance. I zoned out again. After skating off the ice and walking towards the Kiss and Cry, I received a score of 320.12, I was in first place again.

     After all the scores were collected, the top three went up to recieve our medals, I receive my gold medal. I looked up in time to see Katsuki and Viktor exchange some words before Yuuri walked off towards JJ and Chris. Yakov pulled me towards some cameras, "They want to interview you." 

      The woman was a brunette, she had brown eyes but she was pretty. "How does it feel to have won gold at such a young age, at 15?" I stare at the woman unamused, "I already knew I would win, but I'm happy anyways." She smiled and brought the mic up to her lips again, "Have you found your soulmate yet?" I glared at her before I have a sudden flashback.

×××

     "Have you found your soulmate yet?" the woman asked her friend. Her friend nodded quickly, "Yes! He's so sweet, I walked into him at the school, he was one of my students adult brothers! I'm so happy he and I are soulmates," she ends with a dreamy sigh and a smile on her face. 

     "Mama, what's a soulmate?" I ask the young woman who held my hand as we walked through the streets of Russia. I just overheard some adults discussing the topic and had got curious. The young woman smiled at me, leading me towards a small park, then sitting with me on a bench. "A soulmate is someone who is destined to be with you, someone who will be yours forever. You both are meant to be together."

×××

     "Mr. Plisetsky? Are you listening?" I snap out of my memory and turn to the brunette with a glare, "I haven't met them yet." She smiles again and asks a few more questions. 

     After my interview is finished, I walk passed Viktor who was being interviewed. "Mr. Plisetsky, please join Viktor in some pictures! The former Russian champion and the new one just must have a photo together." I groan but my heart beat picks up speed, I've never talked to Viktor before, I oblige anyways and stand next to Viktor, who wraps his arm around my small waist and pulls me closer. "So, Yuri, what are your thoughts on Viktor?" I'm surprised by this question and say the first thing that comes to my mind, "I think Viktor is cute," which causes my face to warm up and my ears to burn. The interviewer gaps at me but writes my words down anyways. I don't dare look at Viktor, too embarrassed to face him. "Viktor, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when thinking of Yuri Plisetsky?" Viktor seems relaxed and happy as he replies, "I love Yuri." The cameras snap pictures quickly as I gasp and look up at Viktor, he's my soulmate. The pictures are finished too quickly, before I'm being dragged away. I stare at Viktor as Yakov leads me to grandpa, Viktor smiles at me and waves. I'm not sure off he realizes that I'm his soulmate, or maybe I'm not and I just assumed because of those words.

+++

     The next few weeks go by rather quickly, until I'm invited out to eat with the other skaters. Otabek invited me, which is why I was currently sitting between him and Viktor who I haven't looked at since I arrived. I play with my food a bit and converse with Otabek and Chris. Chris started a conversation on his parents, everyone listened and joined in. "He's really cool, always gives wonderful advice. My moms a sweatheart like my dad, I look more like my dad though." JJ had to be a fucking douche and ruin the nice conversation everyone had, "Hey, Yuri, what's your dad like? Or do you call him Papa in your country?" Everyone looks at me expectantly as I glare at JJ, I take a sip of my coke before I reply shortly, "Dead." 

     Phichit gasps a bit and asks me how he died, I sigh and rest my head on my hand, "He was shot." Everyone said their 'sorrys' and we changed the subject. We were talking about next season when my phone rang, grandpa was calling. I had everyone quiet down a bit and answered it, "Grandpa?" I heard him sobbing on the other line, and got scared as to what happened, "Grandpa, what is it? What happened?" Everyone shut up at the sound of my frightened voice. I hear grandpa take a breath and calm down, "The police came here today, Yurochka.. They said- Yuliya Plisetsky. Your mama Yuri, they found her- she's alive. She's in the hospital, but she's alive. She's in Tokyo. Yuri, go see her. I'm on the first flight out, the police are escorting me there." I freeze, not knowing what to do. 

     I put my phone on speaker as I'm in shock. Mama is alive. "Yurochka? Did you hear me? Go see your mama, they found her! I'll see you in a few hours." With that, Grandpa hung up. They found her. I choke on a sob, causing everyone to panic because 'Yuri Plisetsky never cries'. Viktor cautiously asked what happened and what my grandpa meant, "W-when I was little, about six, my mama... S-she was kidn-napped. They never found her, at least not until now. It's been 11 years. They found her." I quickly stand and start to call the local hospitals, when Viktor stops me by grabbing my wrist, "Let me come with you." I agree and we head towards the hospital she was admitted to. 

     When we arrive at her room I pause, "I'm scared to go in there. I'm so fucking scared at what I'll see." I whisper, Viktor wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, "You'll be fine, I'll be waiting right outside this door." As I feel him kiss my forehead, I blush and step away and walk into the room. 

     She looks just as she did a decade ago, just a few fine lines on her face. She's sitting up, watching the news. She's on the news. Yuliya Plisetsky: Found alive after kidnapping 11 years ago. I shut the door, causing her to hear a small click. She turns to me and smiles, "Hello." I walk towards and and sit on the chair next to her bed, "Hey." She stares at me while smiling before she says, "My little Yurochka! You've grown so much, oh you're so handsome!" I feel her arms wrap around my neck and she starts to cry, "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you as you grew into a young man." I cried in her arms as well, and told her she wasn't to blame. 

     After we sat there crying, I started to laugh and then started talking, "I'll be right back, I want my friend to know he can come in here." I walk into the hallway and notice Viktor is on the phone, "Okay, Yuuri, I'll come after I'm done here." Right, he's with that pig. I cross my arms and look at the ground, my heart feels like it's being squeezed, and my stomach drops. Viktor ends his call and turns around and smiles when he sees me, "Yuri, you're back already?" When he notices me expression he wraps his arms around me and hugs me close, "What is it, Yuri?" I sigh and my shoulders slump, "Come meet my mama." I push myself out of his grip and walk to her room, "Mama, this is Viktor." She smiles at him and shakes the hand he held out, "I'm Yuliya, Yuri's mama." 

     Viktor smiled back at her softly, "I'm Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri's soulmate." At that, I started to blush and stood up quickly, "I'm going to get a coffee, want one?" they both said no, so I left.

     I take a breath once I'm in the cafeteria and whisper, "What the hell... Does he want Yuuri or me... Why would he tell my mama he's my soulmate if he wanted Yuuri though." I stand there a few more minutes before buying a coffee and returning to her room. 

     As I open the door, they stop whatever conversation they were having and smile at me, mama motions me over and has me stand next to her, "So, Viktor has told me he wants to ask you something?" Her smile is gentle and soft now, I turn to Viktor who wraps his arms around my waist, "I want to be with you and I'm only assuming you want the same. Would you like to wait until you're 18 to be with me or would you want to start our relationship now?" I'm shocked he asked me, what about that pig? He seems to take my silence as a bad thing as he starts to stutter, "I-if you would even like to be with me that is." I stare at him, then glare, "What about Katsuki? Remember that fatso pig you're engaged to?!" He lets out a soft laugh and looks at my hands which are pressed against his chest, "We were never engaged, it was all laughs." I glare at him, it wasn't funny to me. Mama speaks up after a few minutes of silence, "So, I hear grandpa is coming? How exciting! I've missed so much so I hope he catches me up," she finishes with a small laugh.

     I sigh and smile at her, she's still the same despite what has happened. Or at least that's how she acts, she'll probably need counseling or whatnot, but we'll get through it. I look up at Viktor, who seems to have already been staring at me which causes me to blush. "I'll be honest, I'm going to be pissed everytime you talk to that pig. I'll probably want to punch you in your shit and all, but I want to be with you. M-maybe we could try?" I probably sound like an idiot but I don't care, he's Viktor Nikiforov, he's my soulmate.

     Viktor grins at me and tries to kiss me, this causes me to gasp and push him away a bit. "Seriously? Do you think this is some gay-cliche fucking romance movie or fan fiction or some shit?!" Viktor ignores me and leans back in to kiss me, which I allow him and return the kiss. When he pulls away he brushes a piece of blonde hair out of my face. "If it's with you, then I'd love for this to be a cliche romance movie or whatever." I scoff at that, but smile and blush anyways. Mama coos at us and giggles, I forgot this was her room. I give her a small smile and grab Viktor's hand, "We're leaving for tonight, Mama. We'll be back tomorrow." We left the hospital after that, holding hands and happy. 

+++

     I wake up feeling arms wrapped around my waist, my back flushed against a bigger, warmer, body. It's been a few months since Viktor and I made it official and I can honestly say that those have been the best moments of my life. He just has a way of making every day feel as if it's specifically special.

     I feel his arm squeeze me a bit, indicating that he's waking up soon. Sighing, I rest my hand on his hand which is laying on my stomach and smile a bit. 

With the press of his warm lips agaimst the nape of my neck, I shiver. "Viktor.." I mumble, I squirm when he doesn't move, "Quit it." The sheets mive and I can feel the rumble come from his chest before I hear his warm laugh.

"You're so cute, Yuri." 

I blush and turn to kiss him, "I love you..." He chuckles and squeezes his arms around me, "I love you too. Are you going to see your mama today?"

I nod and hug him as I fall asleep again, "But sleep first." I fall asleep to Viktor kissing my forehead whispering, "I'll wake you up in a bit, my Yuri."


	7. Blissful Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    What does he see in her that I don't have. What's so great that isn't great about me? We've texted for months since he came in 6th at the GPF. 
> 
>      Did all of those late night texts happen for nothing? Was all of my extra flirting nothing to him? Is it because I'm a man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @cchristophe.giacometti on Instagram.  
> Request:  
> Please make a one shot about Chris×JJ, there is like none ;-;  
> +++  
> Here you go, I hope you like it. I'm going off of what I would assume Chris' personality would be like behind the facade he puts up for the public interest when in this type of situation. x  
> _____________________________________________

     He's at it again. He's with someone else again, is what I mean, but this one's different. Not like raven-haired Isabella Yang, not blonde like Yuri Plisetsky. 

     This one's a brunette, shorter than Isabella, taller than Yuri. Her hair comes down to her mid section, she has brown eyes and- are those freckles?

     What does he see in her that I don't have. What's so great that isn't great about me? We've texted for months since he came in 6th at the GPF. 

     Did all of those late night texts happen for nothing? Was all of my extra flirting nothing to him? Is it because I'm a man?

      It started months ago when the GPF had just ended. I sent Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ, a text congratulating him on being part of that years Grand Prix Finals. I informed him that I was honored to have been on the same ice as him, an attempt to boost his ego that I knew had been shot down by losing.

     The canadian skater had been ostracized at every event for his narcissistic attitude and pompous ego. 

     I'd never reject his attention, nor would I give him a cold shoulder. Jean-Jacques Leroy could rip my very being apart and I'd still look at him as if he was my whole world.  
    
     I know it sounds annoying and desperate on my part, but I can't help it when it comes to JJ. It's as if there's this invisible pull, as if it's pulling me towards him. An obsession? I'm not sure, but I know this is getting a bit unhealthy. 

     I practically stalk his Instagram and go through his facebook timeline to see if he's mentioned his newest harlot. Can't he tell that I'm falling in love with him? Or was all of this for nothing? Does he really need some gold digger to hang off his at every event and party he attends? How could he walk away so suddenly?

·    ·    ·

     I saw him again. He was with her- the brunette from before. This is the twelfth time I've seen them together at a public event this year. He usually never brings them to more than one party or charity event, so this is a bit of a shock at first, though I'm use to it now. 

     Are they an actual item or is this a publicity stunt? I can only hope it's the latter of the two as I worry that I'm losing him.

      He came to talk to me, abandoning his date for a while. I was happy, though the feeling in my gut didn't go away. One of sorrow and unease. 

      I wanted to question him as to why he would choose her, why he did this. I wanted to ask why he's been ignoring my texts and calls. 

     "Let's not ruin a nice event by discussing private matters." 

     The same excuse he reiterated. The same excuse I'd always fall for. A never ending process that I believed would never break. 

     I'd bite my tongue and smile at him, moving on from the important subject I so badly wanted to talk about.

     I knew how the night would end, it ends the same as every other we both attend. JJ would call a taxi for his date, he would wish them a farewell, promising to call them the following day. 

     He'd come back inside, we'd make small talk as he'd give me glass after glass of wine. I'd get drunk as he'd still be sipping from his second glass of the night. He would use my state as an excuse to make our leave.

     This always happened, so my intoxicated state wasn't surprised when I felt my back hit the wall of my hotel room as one Jean-Jacques Leroy latched onto my neck.

     It didn't come to a surprise when I was pushed onto the queen sized bed, nor did it when I felt his breathless pants hit my face. Not with every thrust he gave, or with those lust filled eyes that bored back at me.

     "Je t'aime, Christophe. Croyez-moi. Just once."

     How can I when you only tell me this in my most vulnerable state?

     When I'd wake up the next morning, there would be no sign if JJ's presence, no indication that he ever stepped foot in the room the previous night. The only sign being the slight pain in my lower back and the smell of sweat and cum dancing around the room.

     He'd leave no note, nothing to tell me he would return, I know he wouldn't. He'd go home or to his hotel, call his date from the previous night and go about his life as if nothing happened. I'd sit in my room, thinking about the memories we shared, I wouldn't cry, I stopped after our fifth time together.

·   ·   · (Time Skip) ·   ·    
· 

     "Be my best man?"

     How did it come to this? How could he pull this facade for so long? Maybe JJ never loved me, maybe he was using me the whole time.

     The brunette must've been special to him, he never got so far as to plan a wedding during his previous engagements nor did he request a best man.

     They got engaged earlier in the year, apparently, but I had only just heard about this. I so badly want to decline, knowing how much I'd break, but the hopeful look in his eyes cause me to give in. 

     He goes on and on about their wedding. What the decorations will look like, how it'll be a winter wedding, it'll take place in a small church. Ironic, right? 

     He talks about his 'beautiful bride to be' for hours, talks about how perfect she is. I sit there, smiling and listen to him as my heart breaks a little more. The burning pain in my chest doesn't go away. Is this what broken heart syndrome feels like?

     We celebrate his engagement with a long passionate night in my hotel room.

·   ·   ·

"I do."

They say the life you are given, was given to you because you're strong enough to handle it. I must be pretty strong to be able to watch the person I love marry another. 

It's hard, watching them exchange vows, it hurts seeing them dance at their reception. It hurts knowing they're officially a couple, a married couple at that. Did you ever love me JJ? I still love you, I always will.

I can't help but slip into this dark abyss, slowly sinking away from the world around me.

Sorry, JJ, I ruined your big day.

· · ·

I hear crying, sobbing more like, at first. It's coming from my left, along with my hand engulfed in a warm hand. As I slowly open my eyes and take in my situation, tears form in my eyes. JJ's married. What I hear next confuses me, but also enlightens me as Jean-Jacques takes a huge sigh of relief.

"Dieu merci! Nurse, Doctor, someone please- my husband is finally awake!"

I look down at my left hand and it's only then that I notice the gold band that sits upon my ring finger, matching the man smiling wetly at me from above.

The nurses and my doctor rush in. I'm not sure what happened, nor do I understand what's true and false from my apparent dream. I do know that I'm Christophe Giacometti, my husband Jean-Jacques Giacometti and I was in an horrid accident while preforming on the ice eight months prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________  
> I'll be honest, I didn't check for mistakes xD Feel free to inform me if there are any. If anyone would like a part two or what-so-ever then feel free to comment! I'm currently working on a few other requests I received. x


	8. Otayuri

**_I saw them again today._ **

**_I took a picture for future memories sake._ **

**_They don't know my presence exists yet._ **

**_I will be nothing for twelve years until we all meet._ **

**_No soul nor evidence of a family's past._ **

**_I have nothing to lose, yet so much to gain._ **

**_I have no regrets._ **

**_They are but two souls fit as one._ **

**_With the love that comes from Otayuri,_ **  
**_comes tranquility within a storm and barbaric inside of serenity._ **

**_For all of my life has contained these invisible enemies, but yet they feel so real._ **

**_For Otayuri has helped my regain my abandoned confidence._ **

**_Who is this Otayuri, you may ask._ **

**_To many they are a hero and a tiger, the princes of Kazakhstan and Russia to thee._ **

**_No, they are more than titles given by many._ **

**_They are Otayuri._ **

**_These angels are dad and daddy, two treasures bestowed on me in my teens._ **

**_Without a past, there is nothing to go back to._ **

**_But with a future ahead, there is everything to look forward to._ **

**_I look forward to the day when we meet, until then I will stay aside, as humble and strong as they will eventually teach me._ **

**_Strong and fierce as Yuri Plisetsky._ **

**_Humble and calm as Otabek Altin._ **

**_Never had I known love felt this right, within the family- the one in my eyesight._ **

**_A little while more, just a little bit longer._ **

**_Soon, daddies, soon we will meet._ **

**_Your child awaits, your life together, our love._ **

**_Until then, I will sit, until then I will obey._ **

**_Until then my sweet Otayuri_**.

 


End file.
